The present invention relates to novel prostacyclin derivatives, a process for the preparation thereof, as well as the use thereof as medicinal agents.
Prostacyclin (PGI.sub.2), one of the primary factors in blood platelet aggregation, has a dilating effect on various blood vessels (Science 196:1072) and thus can be considered as an agent for lowering of blood pressure. PGI.sub.2, however, does not possess the stability required for medicaments. For example, the half-life of PGI.sub.2 at physiological pH values and at room temperature is merely a few minutes.